Annie Hastings
Annie Hastings is one of the main protagonists in We Happy Few 2. Biography Annie was born in May 14, 1935 at Parade District. She is the elder daughter of Maeve O'Niall Hastings and Mr. Hastings, younger/older sister of Arthur Hastings, Percival Hastings, and Petunia Hastings. When she was 4 years old, Annie loves to draw the pictures because she was to be an artist when she was grown up. But her mother tells her about World War II. The Germans are coming to England, they took the children to the train station. They put them on the train and sent away to Germany. Petunia was worried about she was about to been taken away by the bobbies. Annie was coming to her sister and hugging. Meanwhile, Petunia ask her to do the choices at the house. So she decided to make the choice at her house. When she was twelve years old, she had to explains about Stanley has a sex with her mother. Annie peeks on the doorhole, then opens the door and sadly scared of her mother. Annie then runs away in sadness because of Stanley. Then she asks her brother Percival about her mother has a sex with Stanley. Percival then hug her in sadness, then they went to the park where they can spend every day. So Annie yawns and stretches as Percival looking at her. He takes her home as the sun going down from the sky. In 1946, Annie making a tea with Petunia in the morning Physical Appearance Annie is a short, slim woman with a black hair, dark brown eyes, pink lips and wears a business outfit, glasses, and earrings. When she was younger, she wears a school uniform and a red tie. Personality Annie is simply put on the face on the crowd. She is particularly special or worthless, Annie is perfect at her life, but sometimes her life can be rough. She also can be brave and tough when someone is in a danger. Annie is shown to be savage and tough during the combat Abilities Annie’s main trait is her expertise in workbenches and chemical lab, can wield any weapon (include guns) so she can make or find, and can even Events of We Happy Few 2 Annie walking through Wellington Wells until she notices the mood booths, houses and even the citizens. She worried about they taking the joy to forget bad things. Annie saw a mysterious figure, that mysterious figure turn out to be Mr. Smilez who is a former doctor and scientist in Germany. He's now works as a Nazi soldier during both World War I and II. She then ask Mr. Smilez about the special letter that she looking for. Annie begins to walk away as Mr. Smilez takes a whip out and Trivia * Annie is similar to Arthur Hastings from the first game. ** They both have siblings (Annie have a younger sister, Arthur have an older brother.) ** They both have the same last names. ** They both wearing a glasses. ** The both have brown eyes and black hair. ** They both remember the bad things. *** However unlike Arthur, Annie is tough and savage while she on the combat mode. * According to the crew, Annie known for her cooking and hunting skills. * Annie is shown flirt with the bobbies and joy doctors. * Despite being shy most of the time, Annie is shown to have blasts of rage. ** She can also be tough, sassy and stubborn. * She tells her siblings about the tragedy events that had happen in WWII. She was forced to escaped from the train station to avoid going to Germany. * Annie is shown to be wearing a necklace which her mother gave her. * Annie is shown to help Uncle Jack to find the special letter. * Originally, Annie is supposed to be the main antagonist but it scrapped because of Jane. * According to one of the crew, Annie is inspiration from Arthur Hastings and Sally Boyle. * Annie is similar to one of the characters from We Happy Few, Arthur Hastings and Sally Boyle. * Unlike Sally Boyle, Annie is very good at flirting and seducing with Bobbies and Joy Doctors. * Since Annie is mostly like Sebastian Castellanos from The Evil Within, she is a detective. * Her skirt has always been pantsing, blown away and ripping, yet repair after this. * When she steps a grate, her skirt has been blown away. * She is shown wears a black bra, black panty and brown thigh highs with garter belt. * Her hair is shown down when she is sleeping and make out with someone. * Annie is shown wearing a robe when she at her bedroom, seduce them. * She is based on Princess Peach, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Susan Pevensie, Jessica Rabbit, Miss Pauling, Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Female Characters Category:English characters Category:Victims Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Shy characters Category:Damsel in distress